character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinx
A Quinx (クインクス, kuinkusu) is a human or half-human with a restrained kakuhou installed in their body. Since Quinx are able to produce a Kagune, they can potentially be mistaken for ghouls and one-eyed ghouls. Characteristics Quinx are similar to one-eyed ghouls in that they only develop one kakugan, in contrast to normal ghouls who develop kakugan in both eyes. When activating the kakugan, the Quinx have a grey sclera in the affected eye instead of black like normal and one-eyed ghouls. Quinx only digest human food and they do not crave human flesh like half-ghouls and normal ghouls do. Even so, devouring human flesh still triggers responses from their Rc cells, increasing the overall abilities of a Quinx. Quinx are shown to possess increased physical traits similar to those of ghouls, such as enhanced strength and agility, though this appears to vary greatly from individual to individual. A heightened sense (i.e, smell, hearing, sight) is typical, and healing abilities on par with those of a ghoul are possible side effects of the surgery. Dr. Shiba claims that the more half-ghouls and Quinx get hurt, the more their bodies are filled with Rc cells and thus their basic abilities will increase. The Quinx surgery was created after Kaneki Ken was examined by the CCG after his capture. Quinque Frames The kakuhou that is installed into the body of the Quinx are modified through a process similar to the method used to create quinques, believed to make them safer and seemingly allows the kakuhou to adapt to the new host. This method involves coating the kakuhou in quinque steel, and then implanting it with a special system of "frames" to regulate function and acts as a system of control. There are a total of five frames, with each subsequent frame increasing or decreasing the potential output of the kakuhou by 20%. This process limits the potential strength of their kagune and restricts its form as compared to the highly-adaptable kagune used by normal ghouls. As in the CCG, Quinx may petition their superiors to undergo the frame release surgery. The kakuhou of all members of the Quinx Squad are initially set to F2, the second frame, giving them 40% of a ghoul's potential power. Currently, only Urie had undergone Frame Release surgery to proceed into the continuing frames after gaining approval from Director Washuu. The second batch of the Quinx Squad appear to have the ability to shift between the F2, F3, and F4 frames for set times when demanded. Although the frames are essential to regulate the flow of Rc cells in a Quinx's body, they are not entirely fail-proof. In cases of extreme physical stress, the five frames coating the kakuhou can break, releasing a high concentration of Rc cells on the subject's bloodstream and fully releasing their kagune. This occurrence is known among the CCG as "framing out." In the event a Quinx's frames were to break, they are to be considered S-rated ghouls and ought to be subject to immediate extermination. Only two individuals were known to have their frames broken: Former Squad Leader of the first generation of the Qs Shirazu, and current Squad Leader for the second Quinx Squad Kuki Urie. Category:Verse-specific Terms Category:Species